


Promise

by Nikaya



Series: SoRiku Week 2019 [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikaya/pseuds/Nikaya
Summary: Riku asks Sora if he remembers the promise they made on the night of the meteor shower; softness ensues. | Day 5 of Soriku Week 2019 - Aftermath
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: SoRiku Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564684
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Promise

“I’m getting kind of tired,” Kari said, sitting up and grabbing her shoes. “I’m gonna head home for the night. See ya, guys!”

“Goodnight Kairi!” Sora said with a wave.

“‘Night,” Riku said, giving her a small smile.”

The two boys laid back down on the towels in the sand as they watched the stars.

“Sora?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you… do you remember the night of the meteor shower?”

He smiled. “How could I forget?” he asked, twirling the crown of his necklace between his fingers.

Riku smiled. “With everything that happened with your memories and Namine, I was worried that specific one… got mangled.”

Sora turned over, propping himself on his side with his elbow. “Oh,” he said, quietly. “Well, I’m glad I got it back. It’s… the most important one to me.”

Riku raised his eyebrows and flipped on his side to face Sora. “It is? Why?”

Sora chuckled. “Riku, you’re my best friend. I think that part’s obvious.”

Riku’s face flushed. “If it’s so obvious, then… tell me what it means?”

Sora gaped for a moment, and Riku didn’t miss the way Sora’s face began changing color. “Well, you know….”

“Sora....”

“Riku….”

Riku deadpanned, staring straight at Sora and raised a single eyebrow.

Sora slapped his hands over his eyes and rolled back onto the towel. “Aww don’t make me say it!”

Gaping for only a moment, Riku sat up and scooted closer. “I think I have to now.”

“Ugh!  _ Stop _ !” he groaned through his hands.

Riku smirked. “You’ve doomed yourself, kid.”

“Hey, don’t-!” but Sora stopped short when he pulled his hands away, only to see Riku’s face just inches above him. He suddenly became  _ very _ aware of the fact that Riku was over him, his palms in the sand above his own head.

“Don’t…  _ what _ ?” Riku asked with a smirk.

Sora was not proud of the shriek that escaped him. He coughed. “I - uh….”

“Tell me,” Riku whispered, his breath hot on Sora’s face compared to the cool wind of the beach, “why is it… your most precious memory?”

Sora swallowed and averted his gaze. “Because….”

“Sora,  _ please _ … look at me.” he begged.

He shuddered, clenching his eyes shut. Finally, he sucked in a breath and chanced a glance up.

Riku’s eyes were soft yet mischievous, as Sora had known him to always be. The proximity was almost too much to handle. All of his memories: searching for Riku, worrying for Riku, carrying Riku,  _ dying _ for Riku… came flooding back to him.

And he would do it all again.

Riku crushed Sora’s lips with his own, lowering his body down to press against Sora. Sora let out a noise of surprise into Riku’s mouth, eliciting a dark chuckle. Sora felt a chill run down his spine.

Sora allowed himself to completely slip into bliss as he lay back on the towel and pulled Riku down to him, clutching at the V-neck shirt.

The groan that Riku purred into Sora’s mouth sent him reeling. Riku followed it by slipping his hands under Sora’s shirt, gently caressing his sides. Sora felt himself lift his hips to meet Riku’s as Riku left Sora’s mouth to trail kisses down Sora’s cheek to his jaw to his neckline. Sora hummed in response as he stared up at the stars.

“Sora…” Riku muttered into his skin as he pressed kisses down Sora’s midline. Sora’s hips bucked up into Riku a little aggressively at that, and Riku smiled into his skin again as he said Sora’s name over and over like a prayer. “Don’t leave me,” his whispered, breathless.

“Wouldn’t - ah - wouldn’t dream… of it…” he said with a sigh.

“So…” Riku said, lifting his head to meet Sora’s eyes. “ _ Say it _ .” 

“I - I…” he tried - and failed - to express his feelings. “This isn’t exactly easy with you distracting me,” he said with a groan.

Riku leaned back down barely a breadth from Sora’s waiting lips. The latter had his eyes trained on the former’s lips. “Look at me,  _ Sora _ .”

He sucked in a breath and looked up.

“Say it…” he begged again. “Tell me the truth….”

“I love you,” he rushed out, relief washing over him like a cold shower. “I love you. Please… don’t ever leave me again. I looked everywhere for you… I….”

Riku’s eyes softened and cupped Sora’s cheek in his hand, catching him before Sora could lose it. “I won’t. I’m sorry. I love you, too.”

Sora pulled him back in to prove it.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Find my socials [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/linktr.ee/TrainerNick)!


End file.
